Behind The Scenes - The Fight
by 16amber
Summary: This is a scene that was cut short in 'The Fight' just case people didn't want to read it in detail. Well this is the very much detailed and extended version. This is rated M for a reason and there was a reason why it was a cut scene *lemons*. Any enjoy horndogs.


**A/N: Again this is dedicated to BBunnyTail, don't forget to review**

* * *

><p>*Ryouma's POV*<p>

I carried him into the bedroom, never taking my mouth off him, off his neck. My hands were everywhere all over him. Everything was moving in a blur until I put him down.

We slowed down, both of us were huffing and puffing. No words were needed though. I left my hands on his hips. My hands slowly started towards his fly, pulling his zipper down, flicking the button undone.

Izumi was about to saying something but I didn't want him to ruin this moment by over thinking too many things. Right now he needs to let me love him in the way that I want to. I quickly kissed him to shut him up. I wanted him to just enjoy the feel of me. My lips against his. God it felt good after such a long day. All I wanted was to suck on his bottom lip, feel his tongue against mine. Taste him. I have to move on though. I need to treat Izumi right. My poor Izumi, not being able to see the full picture about Atsuko.

Atsuko should really be the last thing on my mind right now.

I continued down to his pants again. Kissing my way down after pulling his shirt off. I pulled his pants down to his ankles and there he was. All of him.

I pushed Izumi down onto the edge of the bed and pried his legs apart, making enough room to sit in front of him. I got down on my knees and took him into my hand. He felt so warm and… soft. I didn't want him soft, I wanted him hard, like I was. He was so clean from his shower, he smelt like my body scrub actually.

I had never actually done this properly but I wanted to try. I wanted to try with him.

The first thing I need to do was get him erect. I held his cock up with my hand and slowly leaned forward to lick it. It tasted so fresh and clean, I tried again, dragging my tongue up his shaft and teasing the head. Izumi's hands gripped my sheets as I did this. I ran my tongue along the underside of the head, making sure to flick my tongue back and forth.

Izumi gasped when my tongue slipped and reached the very tip of his head, running along the hole and swirling around the crown. "Oh yes!" Izumi shouted. Good thing we were home along or Rei would've killed me. Shougo probably would've wanted to join in. No way in hell that's happening.

I gripped Izumi's cock harder, pushing more blood into the tip while I shoved my mouth down onto it. It looked and tasted so delicious I needed it in me. I need to feel the fullness on my tongue and on the roof of my mouth. It was almost like I could taste the softness of his cock when I started to bob up and down on it.

Izumi was at full capacity now with his cock as rigid as it'll ever be and his hands gripping my hair for dear life. Izumi started letting out more vocal moans and I needed to hear them. It turned me on to no end, hearing his moan made me want to moan. I kept my mouth on him while I let out a gasp, he's precum had started to leak and the saltiness surprised me. My mouth had done a small vibration on his cock and Izumi shuttered.

A small "Please, again." Had escaped his mouth. I did it again and again until Izumi's chest was heaving and Izumi thrusted his hips, pushing his cock further into my mouth. He finally let out a swear word followed by my name, thrusting one last time into my mouth. Releasing everything he had down my throat.

I swallowed everything he gave me and I stood up. Izumi was at a loss for words. I stripped down but not for sex. I hopped under the duvet and pulling Izumi in with me. I held him to my side and his head fell to my chest. I was his personal pillow. Once Izumi had caught his breath he looked up at me.

"Poor Ryo." He simply said. What was he talking about? His hand lightly went over where my new bruise was. "I'm sorry that happened to you." He whispered into my ear. What was he apologising for? I was the one who didn't tell him what was going on. I patted his soft blonde hair. "It's no worries." I leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Holding him just a little bit closer to me.

I could've sworn Izumi had whispered an _I love you_ but it must've been my imagination.


End file.
